The coffee shop
by nothin' special
Summary: Ashley is the newest employee where Spencer is working. Of course Ashley is straight...well is she really?
1. Oh shit

**A/N New story based on something that happened at work, got me writting. With a Spashley twist. I like the first chapter. And don't worry, I'll still update the other stories. I plan to update both of them either today or tomorrow since I'm off work. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Oh shit.**

"Spence!"

Spencer turned around when she heard her name. She knew that voice and she knew who it belonged to, but she'd never heard it that exicted. Spencer was still getting used to people calling her by her nickname at work. Even though all of her friends and most of her family called her Spence, there was something different about people from work.

But Chealsea wasn't just a co-worker, she was like a big sister to her. A couple of years seperated the girls but it was still them against the world. Even the other members of the team noticed the friendship between them and everybody knew that they were the heart of the team.

Spencer had just walked into the coffee shop when she heard her name being yelled. She wasn't working that day, but a girl needed her coffee. Anyway it was quite common to see people who weren't working just coming and talking to the girls that were working.

"Hey, what's up Boss?" Spencer asked Chelsea, smirking.

Technically Chelsea wasn't her boss, she was the assistant manager. But Spencer worked almost every shift with Chelsea so she started calling her boss. Her actually boss was Arthur, though she'd never seen much of him. The poor guy still thought Spencer had a boyfriend. Haha, No.

Chealsea looked up and tried to keep a straight face. She looked back to Spencer a smile on her lips. "Did you meet the new girl?"

Spencer looked at her confused. "I didn't even know we were looking for someone."

"Well with Christmas coming up, Madison leaving and you going back to school, we needed someone."

Spencer faked gagging at the mention of Madison. Those two never got along. So when Arthur told her that they had to let her go, Spencer was relieved. Since Madison left, Spencer had more assurance and she had a promotion a couple of weeks ago. She would now be the boss on the weekends. "Oh right. Christmas, I tend to forget about that thing." Spencer joked. It was nearly impossible to forget about it. The shop was open from six in the morning to midnight. That meant they would be working on Christmas eve, Christmas day, new year's eve and new year. That was something nobody was looking forward to.

"She any good?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, Spence. She's starting later tonight."

"She's starting with you?" Spencer said excited. "Neat then she'll turned out great. I'm the living example of greatness trained by Chelsea the best!" Spencer said.

"You're modesty will never stop to amaze me." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Come on Cheals, you know I'm just kidding. Seriously though, what does she looked like?"

"Her name's Ashley. She's about your height. Brown hair, brown eyes. She turned 18 a couple of months ago."

"18?" Spencer asked. "That's too bad, too young for me."

Chealsea laughed. "Please Spence, you're 21, how bad could that be. It's only three years."

"Do I need to remind you how bad it ended with Carmen?" Spencer asked her friend. "I swore I would never go back to younger people."

Carmen had been Spencer's first serious girlfriend a couple of years ago. Things started out great but they were soon clouded by their parent's judgment. They lasted a bit more than a year and Spencer ended things between them. Two days later she was in some guy's arms and they were kissing everywhere in school. It took her several months to get over it and now she was back to the girl she used to be before the Carmen madness.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying, you can't keep going like this, keeping people at a distance and never letting anybody in. I'm sure there's someone out there just waiting for you."

Spencer had stopped listening to Chelsea when she noticed a brunette walking in the store. She was beautiful. Her hair was flying behind her because of the pace she was walking. _Totally a slow motion moment._

Her face was slightly covered by the glasses she was wearing but her brown eyes were still visible. She had a bit of red in her hair. Dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, she was just stunning.

Chealsea's voice broke Spencer's stare. She noticed the brunette was now standing right next to them.

"Hey Ashley, this is Spencer."

_Oh shit._

**A/N So? Do I keep going or I just stop there? Please review oh and don't worry, this is not the story of my life. :)**


	2. So this is XMas

**A/N Well first off, I wanna say a huge thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter, especially to Coachkimm who has pretty much reviewed all of my chapters in the three stories I've got so far.**

**To the people who are worried that I'll stop updating the other stories, don't worry, it's not gonna happen. However, since I'm going to Boston next week, I won't have time to upload them, but I'll try my best to write at least a new chapter for each story (an 8 hours bus ride is a long time)**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy :) For the sake of the story, I'm from Montreal (Canada) and the meaning of fuck you isn't really mean, most of the time. I mean we say it between friends from time to time.**

**Chapter 2: So this is X-Mas**

Ashley had been working at the coffee shop for about a month now and Spencer was starting to go crazy. Sure they weren't really working together, Spencer would only see Ashley for the switch but that was about to change because Christmas was just around the corner and the Christmas party was later that same night.

"Ashley's pretty bummed, she really wanted to come to the party." Chealsea's voice broke Spencer's thought.

"It would have been nice, but she's at the bottom of the list, she really has to do it." Spencer said. Truth to be told, she was a bit bummed as well that Ashley would be missing the party. "But hey, she can come and meet us there at midnight right? We could just wait for her there."

Chealsea smiled at the comment, she didn't think about it. "That's pretty nice, actually. I'll call her and let her know. I'm sure she'll be pleased."

"You do that." Spencer said, smirking at her boss. Her shift was about done and Chealsea had been the first to the coffee shop. All the others should have been there by now, but it was snowing and that made it kind of difficult to drive. Beside Chealsea and Spencer the shop was empty, due to the weather.

"Fucking white shit!" Ashley yelled after making sure there wasn't any customer in the shop. The burst caused Chealsea and Spencer to burst into laugh. Ashley had always been nice and it was the first time either of them heard her cursing. Though only one of them found it cute.

"What are you laughing at? I almost killed myself trying to get out of my car." Ashley said.

"I told you you were too young to drive kiddo." Spencer teased while softly patting her on the shoulder. Once the teasing had begun it had been impossible for Spencer to stop. The reaction she was getting from Ashley made it that much funnier.

"You're so funny." Ashley said sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Well I am, there's just that much people here as you can see. Apparently it's hard to walk in the snow, so people decided to stay home." Spencer said the last part as she quickly moved away from Ashley's hand who was aimed at her head. Things had gotten physical too.

The doorbell rang, as Kyla and Jake got into the shop. "Phew, it's something out there let me tell you." Kyla said as she rubbed the snow out of her coat. Spencer looked at Ashley smirking while the brunette kept her gaze on Kyla. The smile on her lips told Spencer that she knew what she was thinking.

About a minute later the door opened again revealing Arthur. His face was all red and his glasses were frosted. "Alright kiddos, you ready to go?" He asked his employees.

"There's still Taylor missing and I have to go change, I'll be right back." Spencer said before making her way to the backstore. While she was changing, Taylor had arrived, saying her hellos to the gang and only nodded Ashley's way. There was something going on between the two, they didn't really like each other much and Spencer decided that she wanted to know why.

***

"Fucking A, that was the worst party I've ever went to!" Spencer cursed as she entered the coffee shop with the gang not even 4 hours after they all left.

"What are you all doing here?" Clay asked "Ashley just left to go meet you."

"Shit you better call her then, let her know we're going to your place." Spencer said looking at Chealsea.

The night had just ended and Kyla and Jake had decided to head home. However, Chealsea, Spencer and Taylor were in full on party mode, even if the party had sucked. Since Chealsea's boyfriend was out of town, she decided to just invite the others to her place for some fun. They had ran into Aiden on the way and he tagued along.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. My boyfriend's waiting for me and my taxi's here." And with that, Taylor was out the door. Chealsea looked at Spencer confused as Spencer shooked her head. "Let her go, Ashley's coming."

"Oh" Realisation hit Chealsea as she realised how childish Taylor was acting. She didn't really like Ashley but walking away from a night of fun?

"It's her loss, we're gonna have fun!" Spencer exclaimed. She might have been drinking just a bit too much.

****

"Aid, will you please shut up and let Spence eat, it's getting cold!" Chelsea exclaimed. But that only caused the two to laugh even more. Ashley and Chealsea looked at each other and realised they had just missed something.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. I better stop eating anyway, my stomach hurts." Spencer said still chuckling.

They were all sitting in Chealsea's kitchen. Spencer was sitting between Ashley and Chealsea and Aiden was sitting in front of Spencer. Aiden couldn't help but noticed how close Spencer and Ashley were sitting, but Spencer was too busy laughing to realised it.

"You guys are the weirdest couple of friends I've ever met." Ashley said, looking back in forth between Spencer and Aiden.

"Well that's because I'm gay and she's a - a Spencer." Aiden quickly recovered after Spencer's eyes went wide. She didn't looked to her left to see Ashley's reaction.

"I know, I'm amazing!" Spencer said, trying to find a way out of that conversation. Ashley didn't know about Spencer's sexuality and she didn't mind one bit. She had too many people changing the way they acted with her after they knew she was gay, she had learned her lesson the hard way.

"Let's go play some DDR!" Chelsea exclaimed, broking all the tension that could have been there. Spencer was the first one up, she grabbed her beer and ran to the living room and fell on the couch. Ashley walked in after her, choosing the comfy chair right next to the couch. Aiden sat down and put Spencer's feet on his lap. He couldn't help but tickle Spencer. He wasn't lucky though, Spencer wasn't ticklish at all.

"How come you're hair are that straight?" Ashley asked as she leaned forward to stroke Spencer's hair. "Wow, you're hair's so soft." Ashley said as Spencer and Aiden shared a look.

_Did she just--?_


	3. AN

**Hey guys. Unfortunately this is not an update. I just wanted you guys to know that I have some personal things to deal with at the moment and I have a lot of shit to deal with. Therefore I'm not really finding time to update. But writing helps me to get through things so I really will try my best to get you something by the end of the week. For you sake and for mine. **

**I already started working on another chapter of Broken, so stay tuned.**


	4. Tonight

**A/N I know it's been forever, I'm awful...Things finally slowed down and I'm back into writing mode, so if there's still some of you left here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: tonight

"Thank god there's only one day left!" Spencer exclaimed as she sat down behind the counter. It was finally eleven and her shift had ended, after what seemed to be an eternity. Ashley walked closer to where Spencer was sitting. Spencer had her face between her hands and she was looking as tired as ever.

"You're leaving now?" She asked pouting. Spencer turned her head to the side to face Ashley and she couldn't help but smile at how cute she was looking. The pouting thing was definately working.

"Yeah, I'm here since three, I'm whipped." Spencer said smiling. She knew what was coming. "I'm gonna go."

"No." Ashley pouted even more and she sounded just like a five year old.

"But Ash.."

"No! Stay with me, I'll drive you home." Ashley looked at Spencer and smiled. She knew she had won because it was freezing and she knew Spencer didn't want to take the bus home.

Before Spencer had a chance to say anything the phone ran and Ashley walked away leaving Spencer with her mouth wide open. She came back a couple of seconds later with the phone in her hand. "It's for you, it's Chealsea."

"Hey, what's up?"

_"I kind of have to tell you something important. Can you walk away from Ashley?"_ Spencer looked up and noticed Ashley was busy with a customer so she walked to the backstore.

"Alright I'm good. What's going on?" Spencer asked her boss

_"Megan knows."_

"Megan knows what?" She was starting to get worried

_"About the crush."_

"What?! She's working one night a week! How could she know?" Spencer asked freaking out.

_"You're not gonna like this."_

"Chels. How did she found out? She never works with me or with Ashley so please tell me how could she know?" Spencer tried to calm herself down with pacing around.

_"Aiden told her."_

"What?!" Spencer almost yelled.

_"Aiden told her."_

"That fucking -"

_"Spence!" _Chealsa cut her off.

"What?!"

_"You have to tell her."_

"WHAT?!"

_"You have to tell Ashley about the crush. Tonight."_

"I can't do that. Chelsea you know I can't." Spencer started to pace again.

_"Spence. I'm sure that she'd rather hear it from you than from him."_

"I can't."

_"Spencer. Just tell her what you told me, that you had a crush on her and it's starting to go away."_

"I'll think about it. I'm gonna kick his ass."

_"Spence! Deal with Aiden later, you have to talk to Ashley tonight."_

"Alright. I gotta go." Spencer hung up the phone and waited a couple of minutes before waking out of the backstore. Ashley was looking at her a bit worried. "Spence, is everything okay?"

_Tonight._

**A/N Short, I know. I just need to see if people are still reading this. If not, I'm gonna stop posting. Have a good night! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks you guys so much for the reviews!!! I'm really glad to know that people are still reading this and more importantly people are still enjoying it! I'm aware that some things in the story are not really making sense in the moment, but it's all gonna come together in the following chapters so please be patient. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Not gonna happen**

It took Spencer about ten minutes to finally be able to convinced Ashley that everything was okay. Yet, Ashley still wasn't convinced but she decided to let it go...for now. There was a midnight rush, a couple of teenagers in need of caffeine had just barged into the shop and pleaded Ashley for just a cup of whatever was left. While the teenagers were paying, Ashley looked up to see Spencer really deep in thought. The door opened only to reveal the last person Spencer wanted to see tonight. Aiden.

"Hey girls!" Aiden exclaimed while shaking the snow off his coat.

"Hey Aid." Ashley said back and realised that Spencer was looking at him and she looked really pissed off. Aiden met her gaze and his smile quickly dissapeared. Spencer made a couple of steps towards him, her eyes never leaving him. She only turned her head away to look at Ashley.

"Hey Ash?" Can you manage to close up alone? I really need to speak with Aiden, I'll be right back." Ashley noticed that Spencer's eyes had soften a bit when she was talking to her but her voice was still tick with emotion.

"Sure." Ashley never saw that version of Spencer and she was a bit worried about what was gonna happen to Aiden. She looked at Spencer as she walked out of the shop with Aiden following her despite him. "Poor guy." Ashley said to herself.

xxxxxxx

Spencer didn't even think about bringing her coat out and as soon as she stepped out of the shop she regretted it. It was fucking cold. She turned around to face Aiden and as soon as her eyes met his, she knew Chelsea had said the truth.

"Aiden, I kinda need you to explain something to me." Spencer stated. She tried to keep her emotion in touch because at the moment, the only thing she wanted to do was ripping his head off.

"Sure, what's up?" Aiden said, his eyes leaving Spencer's and focused on his shoes.

"There's only three people who knows about my crush on Ashley. There's me, you and Chelsea. And the only reason why I told Chelsea is because she's my friend and I wanted to confirm what she was thinking, because she knew I was crushing on Ashley even before I knew about it."

"Spence, I know. You told me that before." Aiden cut her off.

"No. No. Hear me out." Spencer warned.

"Okay."

"Then I told you, because you're my friend and because I was going crazy." Spencer stopped to take a deep breath. "But here's the thing. The crush is starting to go away and I'm seeing her more and more as a friend. So please tell me, what the fuck would go through your mind if you'd even consider for just a second telling...oh I don't know Megan about this?!" Spencer shouted.

Aiden's eyes were glued to the floor as his eyes closed while Spencer was shouting.

"You talking about it makes it a bigger deal than it really is Aiden." Spencer said her voice so calm it surprised Aiden. "But you talking about it behind my back makes it even worse. This is my personal life we're talking about. And you just broke the trust I had in you. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over." Spencer said and walked back into the shop, never once looking behind her.

"Is everything okay, Spence?" Ashley asked from behing the counter.

"Not really." Spencer said while sitting down on a chair in front of Ashley.

"What did he do? Spence, I've never seen you so upset before." Ashley asked, her eyes looking for Spencer's.

"How would you feel if someone you really consider a friend went behind your back and starting telling people about the things you said to him?" Spencer said, her eyes finally meeting Ashley's.

"I would kick his sorry ass."

Spencer couldn't help but smiled at Ashley's response. "You ready to go? I'm so ready to go to bed. That day off is really needed!"

"Sure, let me just go get my coat. Maybe you don't need yours, but it's freezing out there." Spencer chuckled as she shook her head. Ashley was definitely something.

xxxxx

The ride to Spencer's house was a bit awkward. Ashley was focusing on the road and Spencer was lost in her thoughts. The car stopped and Spencer noticed that they were in front of her house. _Shit I guess this is it._

"Ash? I kinda have to tell you something." Spencer said her eyes meeting Ashley's but she kept playing with her hands.

Ashley looked at Spencer and realised it really wasn't easy for Spencer to say whatever she was about to say. So she only nodded and waited for Spencer to go on.

"A couple of weeks ago, I realised something and I told Chelsea about it. It's not the first time that something like this happened but this time it was a bit different." Spencer stopped talking when she realised she was babbling.

"But I got in under control and everything was okay. And I told Aiden about it because he's gay and he's used to that kind of things."

"And he told people about it?" Ashley said as realisation came over her.

"Yes."

"And that's why you're so pissed at him."

"Yes."

"What did you say to him?" Ashley asked the inevitable question

"That I might have crushed on you." Spencer said just above a whisper her eyes going back to her hands.

"Might have?"

"Okay. I crushed on you. But it's going away now. And I don't want things to be weird between us, I mean I would never do anything about it, I know you have a boyfriend and all. I just though it would be better if you'd learn it from me than from someone else." Spencer said in only one breath and then finally managed to look at Ashley.

Ashley looked like she was processing what Spencer had just told her. "You were right."

"What?"

"I'm glad you're the one who told me."

"Oh. I really don't want things to get all weird."

"Not gonna happen."

"Alright. I think I'm gonna go now."

"Yeah, you better get some rest. You birthday party is in six days!!!" Ashley said excited

"Indeed." Spencer managed a smiled.

"Alright, give me a hug." Spencer looked a bit surprised at Ashley's request but hugged her anyway.

"Goodnight Ash." Spencer said as she climbed out of Ashley's car.

"Night." Ashley whispered as she watched Spencer walking to her front door.

**A/N Spencer's birthday party is in the next chapter!!!R&R**


	6. party part 1

**CHAPTER 6: HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

It was Tuesday afternoon and Spencer was in front of the coffee shop. Her day off really didn't do as much good as she thought it would, in fact she was still pretty pissed off at Aiden. She was trying to forget about it all but it was quite harder than she thought it would be. Thankfully Aiden wasn't as dumb as he seemed and he had wasn't coming to the Coffe shop a couple of times a day. Maybe a night of work would do some good.

Spencer was lost in her thoughts when she entered the place and she didn't even realise the guy behind the counter next to Ashley was someone she never even saw before. Ashley had noticed Spencer as soon as she walked in. There was definitely something going on in her mind. She waited until Spencer had walked behind the counter to finally speak to her.

"Hey Spence!" Ashley exclaimed with enthousiasm. Spencer head shot up in Ashley's direction. She was still getting used to Ashley calling her by her nickname. The whole Spencer name only lasted a day.

"Hey." Spencer's eyes finally landed on the guy next to Ashley and she realised she never saw him before. Ashley followed Spencer's gaze and smirked. "Spence, this is Justin, Justin this is Spencer. She's the one who's gonna do your training tonight."

"Training?" Spencer asked. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about that. I'm so sorry. Nice to meet you Justin." Spencer said as she shooked Justin's hand.

"See? That's what getting old is doing to you." Ashley said looking at Justin but pointing at Spencer. "It's making you forget things."

Spencer smirked at Ashley's comment. She moved closer to Justin and whispered in his hear but loud enough for Ashley to hear too. "Don't mind her, she didn't have time to take her nap this afternoon. You know how kids are." That caused Justin to burst into laughs and Ashley tried to playfully slap Spencer. But Spencer was so used to it that she had not trouble ducking out of the way. "See? She's getting cranky!" Spencer said and laughed at her own joke, Justin soon following her into a fit of giggles. Ashley was smiling too.

"Alright Justin, you ready to start?" Spencer walked back next to him.

"Sure thing." He said still smiling. He really liked how things were starting.

"Okay so the first thing we gotta is the switch." Spencer's eyes moved from Justin to Ashley. "Ash you ready?"

"Yup."

The switch was made in only a couple of seconds. Justin noticed how quickly both girls were moving and since the space behind the counter wasn't really large it was quite an accomplishment that they didn't even bumped into each other once.

"Okay so once this is done, you just have to make sure that these" Spencer said pointing to some papers "are all hers" she said pointing to Ashley. "You know Justin, you're quite lucky I'm the one doing you're training it's gonna be so neat!" Spencer said.

"Don't mind her Justin, she's disturbing at first but then you get used to it." Ashley said, narrowing her eyes at Spencer.

"Would you mind?" Spencer said taking a step toward Ashley "We're talking between adults."

"Fuck you!" Ashley said and Spencer chuckled knowing she had just won that round. Ashley was known for her witty comebacks but once she started to use the f word, everybody knew that she didn't have anything left to say.

"Hey guys?" Justin said causing both girls to look at him. "Never thought about going out with each other?"

Ashley's mouth shot open and formed a complete and perfect 'o' as Spencer only chuckled and slowly walked away from them both. Justin smiled, quite proud of himself, noticing neither girl said anything and more importantly, neither girl said no.

XXXXXXX

It was finally Friday night and Spencer was in for a night of fun. She was a couple of seconds away from picking up Chelsea from work and they were all going to her place for the party. The funny part though is out of the six people who were gonna be there, three of them were working the next day. But they were all in for a bit or a lot of debauchery.

She walked in an almost empty coffee shop. The only two people there were Justin and Chelsea. "Happy birthday!" They both said in unison as Spencer walked to them. Justin was the first to kiss Spencer on the cheeks and giving her a hug and then it was Chelsea's turn. They hugged tightly for a few seconds and then let go.

"You ready to go?" Spencer asked Chelsea.

"Almost." Chelsea said as Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I was just trying to convinced Justin to come and party with us after work."

"What!?" Spencer said as she turned to face Justin." Dude you're totally coming! It's my birthday and I want you there! Come on it's gonna be fun!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go, but just for a little while. I mean I am working at eleven tomorrow morning."

"Nice!" Spencer said with a smile and then turned to face Chelsea. "Seriously, you ready to go? Ashley has been texting me for the past ten minutes telling me she's ready to party. I can't get her to shut up!" Spencer said smiling.

"Then we better go, you know how she gets when she wants something." Chelsea said smiling too.

XXXXXX

The walk to Chelsea's place was a bit awkward because there was something on Spencer's mind and Chelsea noticed simply because Spencer hadn't said a word since they left the coffee shop.

Chelsea was the first to break the silence. "So you gonna tell me what's going on or what?"

"What?"

"Spence, you've been zoning out on me since we left the coffee shop. There's something going on in your head, you wanna tell me about it?"

"Does Ashley seemed a bit different to you lately?"

"Different how?"

"I don't know. She just says things sometimes. And I'm not sure if she means them or if she's just messing around. I would have thought that telling her about the crush would stop some comments but it's the opposite, she's like on fire."

"I don't know, Spence. She's not really doing that when I'm there. Do you have something she said in mind?"

Spencer searched for a moment but couldn't find anything. "No that's the craziest part of it, I can't remember anything! But with everything she said this past week, let me tell you that the crush that was going away is totally back. Stronger than before."

Chelsea could see it was affecting her friend. "Well look" She said as she placed her arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Tonight is your night. Let's just see how it goes and I'm gonna try to pay attention to what she says, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, Taylor's coming, she said she had something to tell us and she's gonna bring her boyfriend along.

"Her boyfriend? But why? I mean come on, we only saw him once and that guys is the definition of shy."

"I don't know, she said it was something important."

"Whatever."

As both girls were getting closer and closer to Chelsea's appartment they noticed a black little car in front on the building.

"Hey isn't that Ashley's car?"

"Wow I guess she really wanted to party." Spencer said laughing.

They met Ashley and made their way to Chelsea's apartment.

XXXXXXX

As soon as they entered Chelsea's apartment all three of them discarded of their coats and Chelsea made quickly jumped in the shower but not before shouting "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Spencer's phone went off as she took off her coat and she said to Ashley, who was standing behind her that it wouldn't be long. Ashey also took off her clothes and realised, by what Spencer was saying that she was talking to Taylor.

"Yeah, no you can come over right now, she just jumped in the shower and Ashley is already here." Ashley noticed that Spencer only called her Ash when she was talking to her and that made her smile.

"Alright see you then!" Spencer said as she closed her phone and put it in her pocket as she turned around ta face Ashley. Her breath caught in her troath. Ashley was wearing tight black jeans and a black top. It was quite simple but she looked beautiful. Spencer had to control herself from keeping her eyes from checking out Ashley.

"So I never wished you happy birthday." Ashley said, her tone a bit quiter than usual. "Come here." She said as she made a step forward and hugged Spencer. That hug was different from the others, maybe just because they were not wearing their coats. Spencer tried, but couldn't help but close her eyes as she breathed Ashley in.

"Happy birthday, Spence." Ashley whispered as her eyes closed too.

XXXXXXXX

Taylor and her boyfriend arrived at the same time Chelsea got out of the shower. All five of them took made their way to the living room and Taylor and Mike sat down on the couch and Spencer sat to the left of Mike but closer to the edge of the couch. Chelsea grabbed a drink as Ashley grabbed two and gave the other to Spencer, choosing to sit between her and Mike but rather closer to Spencer. That didn't go unnoticed by Chelsea who sat on that big comfy chair, facing the other four.

"Spence, I don't want to steal your thunder, it is your birthday after all but since you're all here, there's a announcement I would like to make.! Taylor said as she looked between the three girls who was working with her. "I'm pregnant."

Ashley was the first to exclaimed "Congratulations!" as Spencer and Chelsea shared a look and hugged her as well. They all started talking about work and about the baby coming for a little while. "Yeah, we're really happy." Taylor said as she bent forward and kissed Mike softly on the lips. Spencer looked away from the scene, giving them a bit of privacy but was forced to look back when Ashley called her name.

"Kiss me too. I want to recreate the moment." Ashley said with a smile. It was impossible for Spencer to know if she was serious or not. So Spencer looked at Chelsea and raised an eyebrow and Chelsea smiled finally realising what Spencer had meant earlier.

"Nah, maybe later." Spencer said and they all started laughing.

XXXXXXX

Taylor and Mike didn't stay long, they were both tired and Taylor was working at six in the morning so they decided to call it a night. A bit after Justin came in and that's when the party really started. All four of them were pretty wasted, but surprisingly things were still in control.

Spencer went to the bathroom and was a bit surprised when she saw Chelsea standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I know what you mean!"

"Dude I'm going crazy! She has to stop it. You know how I always said that I wouldn't let her kiss me or anything even if she tried?" Chelsea nodded. " Well I don't think I could do anything about it tonight. I mean I really want to kiss her." Spencer confessed.

"Spence, don't beat yourself up about this. I'm gonna talk to her." Chelsea said as she comforted her friend

"Thanks."

They both walked back in the party and noticed how wasted Ashley really was. "Fuck this is bad." Spencer whispered. Sure she had a little bit too much to drink too but she was still in control of the things she was saying or doing.

"Hey guys?" Chelsea said. "Let's take this to the living room."

The four of them got up and walked to the living room and sat back down. Only this time, Spencer sat in the big comfy chair, next to Justin as Ashley and Chelsea sat down on the couch. Both girls were talking together as Spencer and Justin were talking too. But with the music blaring it was impossible to hear what Ashley and Chelsea were saying.

But then the song faded and it was possible for Spencer to hear what they were saying. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what came out of Ashley's lips.

"If something happens between Spencer and I, then so be it."

Chelsea looked up and the look on Spencer's face said it all. She prefectly heard what Ashley said...


	7. Just maybe?

CHAPTER 7: just maybe

**"I feel so lost." **

Spencer looked at her cell and stopped walking. One week after the party, she was on her way to work and she was thinking about what happened at the party.. She knew that Ashley had noticed that she heard what she said at the party but was acting like nothing happened. For about six days, Spencer thought that maybe she heard it wrong, that maybe Ashley didn't mean it like that, that maybe it was just the alcohol talking. But there still a doubt in the back of her mind, something telling her that those kind of thing just didn't come out of someone's mouth without them meaning at least some of it. She found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe, Ashley wanted something to happen between them. Those were the thought that Spencer was trying her best to shake out of her head. But she found out that as hard as she was trying to stop herself from thinking about it, she just couldn't.

That's why Ashley's text had surprised her that much. They didn't really talk about what was said at the party, and that being totally blurted out of nowhere made Spencer think that maybe, just maybe she was right all along. Spencer started walking again as she texted Ashley back. "**Why lost? What's going on?"**

Ashley's text came back a couple of minutes later which was the opposite of what usually happened. It was quite unusual since Ashley only took a couple of seconds to text back. Her phone finally vibrated again and Spencer knew it was a message from Ashley. She took her phone out of her pocket and opened it, reading the message.

**"It's embarrassing."**

Spencer stopped walking once again. She knew what was going on in Ashley's head at the moment, simply because Ashley was always the one who was pushing her to tell something, not caring a tiny little bit or not if it was embarrassing or not.

Spencer put her phone back in her pocket started walking again because she saw that her bus just turned the corner and being late for work wasn't really an option. On the bus she took it out again and starting typing a message to Ashley. After three attempts of texting something back she realised she couldn't find the right words so she closed her phone yet again. As she was putting her phone in her pocket it vibrated again. She opened it to find a new message from Ashley. **"Don't worry I'm not in love or anything."**

Before Spencer had a change to realise what she was doing she had texted back. **"Neither am I."**

_Neither am I ? Way to go dumbass. _Spencer thought to herself. She texted Ashley back. **"Let's go play some pool tonight."**

She didn't have to wait another five minutes for Ashley's text because it came right after Spencer sent hers. **"Okay."**

XXXXXXX

"Ashley would you just please stop freaking out?" Spencer laughed at Ashley. "We're just gonna go in, play some pool and then go back home. Everything's gonna be okay, no one's gonna touch you." Ashley glared at Spencer.

"Well I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing." Ashley spat out.

Spencer stopped laughing when she realised Ashley was really freaking out. "Hey, come on now. Nothing's gonna happen to you, it's no like a girl is gonna jump at you." She said while looking Ashley in the eyes.

"Promise?" The brunette asked, pouting

"Yes." Spencer smiled at Ashley. "Look we can go somewhere else if you want, it's not that big of a deal." Spencer said shrugging.

"No, it's okay. But I'm NOT going to the bathroom alone."

"Alright, let's go." Spencer laughed as she slightly pushed Ashley forward, leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See? Told you it wouldn't be as bad as you'd think!" Spencer said smiling and quite proud of herself. They were on her way back to Spencer's house and Spencer knew what Ashley had enjoyed herself.

"You totally suck at pool though." Ashley said and Spencer gasped. "I do not." She said trying to keep a straight face. "I totally let you win."

"You didn't." Ashley responded trying her best to keep a straight face but it was rather impossible with Spencer right next to her.

"Oh no, I did." Spencer said smirking at Ashley.

"Shut up!" Ashley said as Spencer burst into laugh and she soon followed.

Ashley turned at the end of the street and they were now in front of Spencer's house. Ashley stopped the car but let the music play.

"Well I guess this is it." Ashley said and Spencer couldn't help but notice the tone in her voice. She sounded sad, like she didn't want the night to end.

"Yeah. I better go, some of us are working earlier than others tomorrow." Spencer said smirking. She was the one working earlier and Ashley couldn't help but smile too.

"Alright, well come here." Ashley said as she unbuckled herself and opened her arms. Spencer leaned in and wrapped her arms around Ashley's shoulders as Ashley did the same. Once again Spencer found herself closing her eyes even if she was trying not to.

But Ashley suddenly pulled back. Her eyes were anywhere but on Spencer.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as she sat back down to a more comfortable position

"Nothing."

"Ash." Spencer tried again. She really wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's just..." She took a second a took deep breath. "Your hugs usually do nothing to me."

"But this one did?" Spencer asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Ashley confessed

Spencer rubbed her forehead trying to come up with something. "Wanna try it again?" Spencer said as she took off her coat. Ashley wasn't wearing hers either because the heat in the car was on and it really was getting hot.

"Okay." Ashley said as she finally looked Spencer in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with emotion but Spencer couldn't quite figure out which one.

"Come here." Spencer whispered as she opened her arms, much like Ashley has done just a couple of seconds ago.

But the hug was nothing like the first one. Ashley rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. But when Spencer slowly started to rub her back Ashley moved to Spencer's neck and buried her face in it. Since Spencer wasn't wearing her coat she could feel and hear Ashley's breathing starting to pick up. Yet she was trying her best to keep her face from moving to Ashley's neck as well.

Then she felt it. Ashley had just pressed her lips to her neck without kissing her and Spencer could already feel her own heartbeat picking up. She tried to calm herself down but it really wasn't working. "You okay?" She heard Ashley whispered but not trusting her voice, Spencer could only nod.

Ashley hugged Spencer even tighter before slowly starting to pull back. Her cheek was now pressed against Spencer's. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Ashley moved her head slowly to the side, facing Spencer.

Spencer fought to keep her eyes closed. But as she felt Ashley move she couldn't keep them closed anymore. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately Ashley's eyes found hers. "You okay?" Ashley whispered again and turned her head even more towards Spencer.

Spencer swollowed but once again only nodded and she closed her eyes again. That was too much for her. Ashley's sent was everywhere and she felt like she was drowning in it. She opened her eyes again and just as Ashley was leaning in she leaned in as well.

The second their lips touched both girls eye's closed. Spencer had kissed a few girls but no one had kissed her like that. Ashley knew what she was doing as she moved her hands to the back of Spencer's neck as she pulled her even more into her. Spencer lifted her hand to Ashley's cheek and as she softly stroke it with her thumb she heard Ashley moan. _Oh fuck. _

Ashley pulled back and pushed Spencer back in her seat.

"Ash?" Spencer asked but before she could finish her sentence, Ashley was sitting in her lap and her lips found hers, kissing her hard. Both girls got caught up in the moment in their own little bubble, where it was only just the two of them. Ashley lips moved to Spencer neck where she bit some flesh there. Spencer winced a bit in pain but then moaned at the sensation Ashley was making her feel. Spencer took Ashley's face in her hands as she kissed her soflty but with passion. It's like she was putting everything she was feeling towards the brunette in that kiss and Spencer couldn't help but smile when she heard the brunette moan.

Both girls finally pulled back and rested their forehead against each other's. Spencer was breathing heavily and noticed Ashley was too.

"That was intense." Spencer whispered and Ashley nodded.

"But I can't feel my legs." Ashley said and Spencer burst into laughs.

**A/N Damn this one was hard to write...please R&R the next chapter should be up by the end of the week! **


	8. confusion

**Chapter 8 : confusion**

Spencer got home quietly, making sure not to make a noise because her mother and sister were asleep and she knew that if she woke either of them up, she'd have to explain why she was getting home this late. Well technically 3am on a friday night wasn't really early and she was only working at 6 the next night.

As she laid on her bed, she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night she had spent with Ashley. It was amazing and a smile found its way on her lips. But it faded soon enough when she remembered that Ashley had a boyfriend and this wasn't right. Spencer sighed and pushed those thoughts away. After all it was just a kiss. As she got into bed, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about that kiss and she fell asleep smiling.

XXXXXXXX

As she was getting ready to leave for work, Spencer's phone went off and she smiled, recognizing the ringtone of her friend.

"What's up Chelsea?"

_"Hey girl. How was last night?" _

"What? _Oh great Spence, that's not gonna sound suspicious at ALL_

_"Well Ashley dropped me at my place last night and said she was gonna go pick you up and then you were off to play some pool."_

"Oh right. It was nice. We played a couple of games. I drank a bit and she didn't because you know, she was driving. It was nice. Then she drove me home and we talked a bit.

_"Just talked huh?"_

"Yes. Just talked." Spencer didn't really want to lie to Chelsea but wanted to keep what happened between exactly that, between them.

_"Oh Alright then. Hey you wanna come over to my place a bit before work?" _It was Chelsea's day off and her boyfriend was out of town.

"Yeah sure, just let me get ready and I'll be right there."

_"Alright see you then."_

Spencer put her phone back in her pocket. She really wasn't a fan of people getting involved in her business and even though Chelsea was her friend, she didn't like it at all.

As Spencer was getting ready to leave, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and noticed it was a text message, from Ashley.

**I can't stop thinking about you**

Spencer looked at her phone a bit dumbfounded. Maybe it wasn't just a kiss after all.


	9. I don't care

**A/N Alright I KNOW! The last chapter was way too short, but this one is longer. So enjoy and please review, because reading them makes me happy. ^^ I'm trying something here, Spencer's P.O.V. Let me know if you like this way better.**

**Chapter 9: I. Don't. Care.  
Spencer's P.O.V**

Chelsea and I were on our way to work after a couple of hours spent at her place. After a bit of an internal debate I decided not to tell her anything just yet simply because I didn't even know if there was something worth telling anyone. Though as hard as I tried, I couldn't help but think about the message Ashley sent me a couple of hours prior.

Here's the thing, I cannot sing to save my life but I like singing so much it's cruel for whoever's standing next to me. Well, it's either cruel or extremely funny because Chelsea looks like she has trouble breathing.

"Would you just shut up?! It hurts." Chelsea said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh come on Chels, this song rocks. My loneliness ain't killing me no moooooore." Yes that's Britney. I have my sister to thank for that. When we were younger she used to listen to really crappy pop all the time. Therefore now I'm stuck knowing songs I don't even like. Thanks sis.

I opened the door of the coffee shop and saw Ashley standing behind the counter. I wasn't expecting to see her today wich caused me to stop walking and Chelsea to walk right into me. But Chelsea walks fast and I lost my balance and almost met the floor, but I regain my balance just in time and stood up straight. I looked around, making sure no one saw that but I was met with a smirking Ashley who, of course, saw the whole thing. She mouthed "smooth" and looked back at the customer who was talking to her.

"Jesus woman!" I said as I turn around. "Do you want me to get hurt and not be able to work." Chelsea was looking at me with a smirk, knowing way to well that she couldn't have hurt me.

"Why did you stop walking anyway?"

"I didn't, you just walk fast." I said and started to walk again, making my way behind the counter as Chelsea made her way to the backstore. She needed someting there, I guess.

"Hey." Ashley whispered, smiling.

"Hey yourself." I whispered back. "What's up?"

"Don't you answer your text messages?" She asked frowning.

Well she sure had a way of getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry, I was with Chelsea and she always asks me who I'm texting when I'm with her." I looked around to see if Chelsea was still in the backstore. "But anyway, aren't you supped to be working?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked like she was going to blurt a witty comeback but shooked her head and smiled at me. "Good point." She walked closer to me as she whispered "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I laughed a bit. "Ash, I'm working until midnight, I'll probably just go to bed once I get home."

"Want me to drive you home?" She asked, almost shyly.

I smiled at her shyness. "Sure."

And she smiled at my answer.

XXXXXX

I pulled away from Ashley's pouting lips to glance at the clock in her car. It read 4:30 am. We had been talking and making out for the past four and a half hours. And I was working the next day. Yet I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car.

"I better go." I whispered.

"What? No." Ashley whispered back and put her head in the space between my shoulder and my neck. "I don't want you to go" I barely heard her whisper as I kissed the top of her head.

A crazy thought crossed my head. The kind of crazy that I shouldn't even think about in the first place and the kind of crazy that she wouldn't fall for.

"My mom's leaving in a hour. Do you want to come in with me then and we could try to catch some sleep?" I finally asked and waited for her to say something.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley was sleeping next to me. She somehow managed to put her head on my shoulder and her right arm was spread across my stomach. And I couldn't sleep. Partly because I wasn't used to sleeping next to someone, and mostly because her right hand was now under my shirt and I had to process the whole thing.

Here's what I know. She has a boyfriend and it's not really going well between the two of them. She never felt that way for anybody else, besides me and kissing her is driving me crazy. Actually the whole thing is driving me crazy and I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do about it. I guess the best thing is to just wait and see.

Her hand is starting to move again and I turned my head only to be met with brown orbs. "Are you always that thoughful this early in the morning?" She asked her voice a lot huskier than usual.

"Ash, it's 2 in the afternoon." I said as a matter of fact.

"So not the point." She said as she snuggle even closer into me. I sighed at the contact of her even more into me. That girl really will be the death of me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Spence! Hurry up you'll be late." I heard Ashley yelled as I got into her car.

"Yeah well if you had stopped kissing me while I was trying to get ready, we wouldn't be in this position ,now would we?"

"Oh shut up!" She said as she put her car into drive. The drive was silent but not the awkward type. We were both exhausted but at least Ashley could go to bed whereas I had to work.

I was losing myself in my thoughts because the relationship between us had somehow changed last night and maybe we both needed time to think about what really was going on. I for one really wasn't the kind of girl to get in between a couple, yet I couldn't stop myself.

The car had stopped and that stop me from thinking. I looked at Ashley and couldn't help but smile. She really was beautiful. She was wearing her sunglasses, so was I because the sun was really bright with the lack of sleep. But even with the glasses on, I was able to see her eyes.

I glanced at the clock. I had 10 minutes before I started my shift. I really had to go. But I took some time to look at her one more time.

"Give me a hug, before I have to go." I whispered as she got closer to me.

I sighed at the contact and I felt her head move toward my head. "You can do more than just a hug."

I pulled back and looked at her. Both of our arms was still on the other because of the closeness. "You want me to kiss you?" I asked more than stated. Ashley blushed a bit and nodded.

"Even though we're in front of the coffee shop and anybody could see?" I asked again. People knew I was into girls and I didn't really care about what they thought. But Ashley was something else. And I just need to make sure that she was really okay with it.

"Spence, I. Don't. Care." She got closer to me." I just want you to kiss me right now."

And who was I to deny her that?


	10. Seeking Advice

**Chapter 10: Seeking Advice**

I was once again walking to Chelsea's house after my shift. Even though it was a bit past midnight she offered me to come over and watch a movie. With her boyfriend out of town for the next couple of weeks I could tell she was a bit bored but I was glad she wanted me there with her. It was cold as hell as I tried to walk faster to get there sooner. My phone vibrated in my pocked. I took it out and smiled as I saw what it was. A text message from Ashley.

**I miss you.** I had to laugh at that. It was only a couple of hours since we last saw each other.

**Lol. You just dropped me off 6 hours ago Ash.**

Only a couple of seconds later my phone vibrated again.** So? I Miss you.**

I smiled again at my phone. I missed her too. But there was a lot happening so fast and I really needed to think about it all. And somehow seeing her everyday and spending hours making out with her wasn't really helping. Hey I'm not complaining. **I miss u 2.**

**Wanna come over?**

I stopped walking and though about it. Sure I wanted to, but it wasn't a good idea.** Can't. I'm at Chelsea's. Call u later xx**

**I'll pick u up from work 2morrow.** I had to smirk at that. I had to give it to her, she really knew what she wanted. But did she really? I put my phone back in my pocket as Chelsea opened the door. "Hey there!" She said excited but her eyes turned softer when she saw the look on my face.

"Can we talk?" I asked her as I took my coat off and accepted the drink that was offered to me.

"Is everything okay?" Chelsea asked me, sitting across from me.

And I spent about an hour telling her everything. From the pool to the past night. Of course I left a some things out I mean it was still a personal thing to talk to and it wasn't just my private life; I had to respect Ashley's too.

Once I was done I looked at Chelsea for some sort of reaction, anything really. She was just there, looking at me with a smirk.

"Well it kind of explain why I saw you two kissing earlier in her car."

I almost choked on my drink. "You what?"

"I saw you two kissing, right before you came in at work. I noticed there was something different about you but I figured I should let you come to me. That'd you talk to me eventually. That is if you wanted to. You're like a sister to me you know? And my best friend. I'm looking out for you."

I was stunned. Chelsea and I were very close and it took us some time to get where we were now. And at that time, I knew I could trust her with everything.

"I just don't know what to think, you know? I mean I'm well aware that she has a boyfriend and it's not like me to get involved with someone who's already in a relationship but I - I can't stop myself. When I'm with her and it's just us I - I've never felt this way before."

Chelsea looked at me and nodded as I told her everything I was feeling at the moment. Granted falling for a girl who's already taken wasn't really the best thing to do. But I never had a change. I never saw it happening. And now I was loosing myself in it.

"Maybe the best thing to do is to talk to her about it. Maybe she's just as lost as you are."

At that moment, I didn't know how true those words were.


	11. Those Three Words

**Chapter 11 : Those Three Words**

I was once again in Ashley's car, parked in front of my house. She was wrapped in my arms as I softly stroked her hair with my fingers. It had been a great night. She wanted to go to the movies so that's where we went. Right after the lights went off at the beginning of the movie she wrapped her arm around me and layed her head on my shoulder. I was a bit shocked. That was a lot of PDA and she didn't seem to mind one bit. I softly kissed the top of her head as she snuggled even more into me. The movie lasted about two hours and she didn't move. At all. My arm was so numb you have no idea.

"I like your fingers." She whispered. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely heard her.

"What?" I said just as softer.

"I like your fingers." She said again, this time looking at me but still playing my fingers.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Talk about random."

"Shut up." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Make me" I challenged. And she did. She kissed me so deep that I felt like I was getting lost in everything that was her. I never felt like this and it was a bit scary. We pulled back for air a bit after that ans she pressed her forehead against mine. "Do you love me?"

My eyes shut open. "What?" She was looking at me like she never has before. I was trying to read her but I couldn't. Hell I've only known this girl for a couple of months, how was I supposed to know where this was coming from.

"Do you love me?" She asked again this time a bit more confident with herself.

I looked into her eyes and I knew she was serious. And at that moment I knew what to tell her.

"Yes." I looked at her and she smiled at me. Maybe I was pushing my luck with this but I needed to at least ask her if I meant something to her. That I wasn't just some kind of experiment. So I did.

"Ash?" I whispered. I wasn't really trusting my voice.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are we?" And right there I knew I made a mistake. The way her eyes widened. The way she was just looking at me without saying anything. She wasn't expecting me to ask her that. That or she didn't want to deal with it. Or maybe it was the way she snapped at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She almost yelled. "Why can't you just enjoy what we have without wondering what it means?"

And that made me snap too.

"Because I'm falling for you okay?! Because the more time I get to spend with you just makes me want to spend so much more time with you!" I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I rubbed my forehead a bit as I whispered the last part. "Because each time I want to kiss you I'm scared you'll turn me down and ask me what the fuck I'm doing. I know you have a boyfriend and I know you won't leave him for whatever this is." I gesture between me and her to get her to get my point. "I'd just like to know what I mean to you."

That last part seemed to have taken her by surprise. I even dared to look at her and I saw that her eyes had softened a bit.

"Spence, if you want to kiss me just do it. If you want something, just -"

I didn't even let her finish what she was trying to say. I don't know what got into me but for the first time in my life I made a move. I kissed her long and hard and the moan that came out gave me the courage to make another move. Ashley ended up pressed in the driver's door with me half on top of her. Both of my hands ended up in her hair as the kiss deepened. The noises coming out of her were starting to turn me on even more and I slowly moved my right hand down to her neck, past her breast without touching them and then slowly down her tight and moving just as slowly back up.

She arched into me and I pulled back a bit only to be able to look in her eyes. If we kept this up I knew where it would lead. And I just needed to know something. "Are you sure?"

She looked at me and blinked a few times. She was breathing heavy and I found it adorable. "Just kiss me." She whispered and pulled me back on top of her. My hand kept on moving up and down her leg but each time coming closer to her center. This was definitely a first for me. My eyes snapped open as I felt her fingers moving. I pulled back to find her unzipping my hoodie. I looked at her only to find her brown eyes darker than I ever saw them. She pulled me back on top of her again. Right before I fell down on top of her I felt her tentatively cup my breast. She was making a move just like I was. I was overwhelmed by what she was making me feel and my hand had a mind of its own.

I don't know what go into me but I found myself rubbing her center above her jeans. Sex wasn't exactly new to me but having sex in such a small car wasn't really easy. But with the sounds she was making I knew I was doing rather well.

"Spence, wait!" She whispered and I stopped everything.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I don't know -"

"Hey. Don't. I'm just not comfortable." I just looked at her, not really knowing what it meant. "Let's move this to the backseat." With that being said she got up and moved between the two front seats to go sit in the backseat. I followed her and as soon as I was next to her, her lips found mine and we were right back where we left off.

Her lips moved to my neck as my fingers unzipped her jeans and my hand found its way into her underwear. Her moans filled her car and the windows were starting to fog. But then something clicked in my head. This was wrong. I wasn't ready for this. My hand stopped moving and i pulled back from the kiss. I opened my eyes to find her eyes already on me. I got off of her and sat back down next to her.

"I can't do this."

**A/N Second and last update of the day. This story is done writing so I'll just have to update as soon as I can!!!**


	12. Reality Crash

**Chapter 12: Reality crash**

_Spence get out of the car. Just get out of the car. Right because talking to myself right now is probably the right thing to do. Get it the fuck together Spence. _I closed my eyes and open them again only to find Ashley driving and looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. I was still with her because she didn't want me to go. Actually she just wouldn't let me leave. I guess I should've just get out of the car when I first though about it. It would have been way easier.

We had been driving for about an hour and I had no idea where she was taking me. But my bladder was about to explode. "Can you stop somewhere? I really need to pee." I asked, surprised at the sound of my own voice. I guess my question took her by surprise. Either that or she was just surprised because she hadn't hear anything from me since we left my place.

"Sure." Ashley whispered as soft as I did. She turned right and even though I had no idea where we were I noticed the Tim Horton's across the street. Just as I was about to get out of the car her voice stopped me. "You're not really okay, are you?"

"No." And I got out of the car. I don't know if I was angry at myself or just at her for all that happened but I was starting to get aggravated. I enter the place and was out of there in about 2 minutes. I just wanted to be alone.

"Spence, come on, let's just go back to my place." Ashley said right before I enter her car.

"At your place? Yeah because that's a good idea." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What? It's three in the morning, he's gonna be asleep, I have another bedroom and there's a lock on the door." She said as a matter of fact.

I looked at her and blink a few times before finding my voice. "Are you even listening to yourself?! You're in this just for the sex aren't you?! God I can't even look at you right now." I slammed the door shut and walked away from her. From it all.

For the first time since I've known her. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

**THE END**

**I'm kidding! I know it's short but I figured it would make much more of an impact if I just ended that chapter this way. Don't worry there's more coming up!**


	13. 12 B Will You Hold On Too

**Haha so I was a bit mean at the end of the last chapter, I'm sorry. I wasn't too happy with the end of that chapter so I ended up cutting it a bit to be able to work on the last part. So this is not really long but hey at least its not the end :P Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it :)**

**Chapter 12 (B) Will You Hold On Too**

I don't even know how or why I ended up back in her car. Maybe it was the way_ she_ was looking at me. Or maybe what _she_ said to me. Or maybe it was the way _she_said it. Maybe it was because I had absolutely no idea where I was or how I was supposed ot make it back home. I have no idea. But I got back to her car. And she was quick to put her car into drive. As if she was worried I would change my mind and get out of the car again. God I can't even say her name.

The silence in the car was really heavy._ She_ was trying to make eye contact with me but I was too busy looking at the darkness of the night. But even with my head turned I could still see her trying to look at me. I looked up at the starts. We were either very far away from the city or there had been a black out. But where the fuck were we?

I guess I wasn't the only one feeling the discomfort of the silence because not even after ten minutes she put a cd in. She turned the volume up a bit and I couldn't help but feel grateful. I wasn't even kidding when I told her that I couldn't even look at her. Imagine trying to make a conversation. Pshh no thanks. I. Was. Pissed.

Have you ever realised that whenever you're feeling either sad or angry or heartbroken or whatever and you listen to some music randomly it's just gonna make you feel even worse? I love music but it's what I hate about it. Because if there's a song you really like for no reason really and then your hear it at a turning point in your life and then it just kinda sticks forever. No matter where you are no matter what you do, if you hear that song it'll make you think about that turning point.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the song. The weird thing is that I knew that song, it was actually one of my favorites at the moment but I never really took the time to really listen to the lyrics of the song and the meaning of it.

_Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around, I won't give in  
I can't give up and this love_

I swallowed. Hard. And the song seemed to have that same effect on her. From the corner of my eyes I could see her shift in her seat. Like she was wondering if she should skip the song or not.

_I can't just close the door on this love  
I've never felt anything like this before  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too -_

I scoffed and pulled the cd out of the radio. I finally managed to look at her. "Really?" I tossed the cd into the back seat and turned my focus once again on the road. Only there was now lights were the darkness of the night was just a couple of minutes before. I looked around and noticed we were entering was looked like a huge outside mall. "What are you doing?" I asked her. I had trouble recognizing my own voice. It was so full of something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She parked the car and turned off the contact. For the first time in an hour we finally made eye contact. "We need to talk."


	14. Not Over

**Man I am on a roll. Here's chapter 13. And for the peeps who said that the last two chapter were short you will be happy with this one. (But I gotta say over 700 words is not _that _short) :P**

**Chapter 13 ****: Not Over**

Looking at her was still hard but I was able to make eye contact. "What's there to talk about. There's nothing really that you could say that's gonna make any of this better." I said and turned once again my head to look at the building.

"Spence, you're not making this easy." She whispered, looking at her hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I couldn't help it. I knew I was being a bitch but she had it coming. Was she really thinking I was just gonna to spare her feelings? Hell no.

"Look, I didn't ask for any of this." She said, getting aggravated.

"Right because I did." I scoffed, finally finding the willpower to look at her. "I've never done anything wrong. Actually I've never even done anything at all. I haven't even tried to make a move. You're the one who did. You're the one with the boyfriend. And you're the one who's messing with my head when I asked you not to." I snapped, once again.

"Are you done yet?" She said looking at me. And I looked at her. You'd think that after tonight she'd be a bit ashamed of herself but no. She was confident with herself as if she had never done anything wrong.

"I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing here." I said, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at my hands.

"I didn't ask for any of this. I mean you're the one who crushed on me." She said just above a whisper.

"Oh right! I forgot! Of course if someone's crushing on you, you have to crush on them back." I cut her off again. I really had no idea where she was going with this. But it was almost five in the morning I was way beyond tired and she was pissing me off so, so much.

"Will you please just let me finish?!" And when she looked at me, her eyes were filled with something I've never seen before. Fear. She was scared. She had no idea what she was feeling. But she wasn't making it easier for herself. So I looked back down at my hands an nodded, letting her going on. "I don't know what's going on with me. I can't get you out of my head. I mean when I'm with him I just... I can't... I can't get you out of my head."

I looked at her. She was on the verge of tears. But I could tell she wasn't done with what she wanted or needed to say so I let her go on. "I don't know what's happening with me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She said as she broke the eye contact and started fidgeting with her hands. "I just.. I don't want you to go...Please don't give up on me." She said as tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

I was at a total loss for words. I didn't know what to do. And I didn't know what to think. For the first time I actually tried to picture out how all of this was for her. It wasn't easy for me and it wasn't easy for her either. She looked so lost, so hurt. For the past hour all I wanted was to get the hell awa from her but it somehow all changed within a couple of minutes. Because she was doing something she'd never done before. She was opening to me.

I looked at my hands as I tried to think straight. Was I really just about to just let what happened tonight go? I looked up and saw that the sun was starting to rise. And I made up my mind.

I looked at the brunette who was trying so hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks but it really wasn't working. I leaned forward and brought my hand to her cheek softly wiping the tears with my thumbs. She looked as surprised as I did but she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

I sat back down in my seat and I could still feel her eyes on me. I lifted my arm and whispered "Come on." It didn't even took her a second. She was cuddling next to me and buried her face in my neck. She pulled me as close to me as she could. And her body shook with sobs again. I softly stroke her hair and calmed her down.

I knew this wasn't over. Something needed to be done. One way or another she'll have to choose. And I really didn't know how much longer I could take any of this.

**There's chapter 13. And I hope you guys are ready for a bit of drama because of my god you haven't seen nothing yet.!**


	15. Those Five Words

**Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry for the delay. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 14: Those Five Words**

You know that little voice in your head who sometimes tells you no to do something you're thinking about doing? Mine was screaming not to go to Ashley's place, to just go home instead and to try to figure some thing out. That sleeping over wasn't the right thing to do and it would just complicate things even more, if that was even possible.

But I didn't listen. Maybe because I was fed up with always asking myself if something was the right thing to do. Probably because it was 5:30 am and I seriously needed sleep. We ended up on her bed after making sure that her boyfriend was gone to work. But sleep didn't come easily for me. Ashley was passed out not even two minutes after her head hit the pillow nad yet again I was replaying the events of the night in my head. I eventually fell asleep, completely exhausted.

---

Thinking back, that's when it all changed. Things went from complicated to simply dramatic. Everytime I was out doing something with Chelsea, Ashley was getting even more jealous and even I didn't think that was possible. Her jealousy bursts were everything but subtle, especially at work and everybody was starting to wonder what the hell was going on with her. But more importantly what was going on between us.

I still wasn't able to call it quits. And I had no idea why. The more time we spent together the more we would fight about absolutely nothing. Yet a part of me was still hoping that maybe things would go back to the way it was before but that was really far from happening.

Ashley and I were just getting out of the movies and I was really surprised because she kept the bitching to a minimum and we hadn't fight at all. She was looking a bit nervous and I was wondering if I should ask her what was going on but I didn't want to start a fight over nothing once again so I decided to just let it go, for now.

"Hey Spence ?" She asked as we made our way to her car.

I looked at her to show her I was listening but didn't say a thing.

"I broke up with him." She whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?"

"I broke up with him." She said again, this time a little bit more sure of herself.

I was speechless. The girl who about a week ago told me that she wasn't gonna break up with her boyfriend for the fling that was happening between us had just actually did it. I looked into her eyes trying to find something to say but I couldn't find anything. I needed time to think about all of this.

Just as I was about to say something my cell vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and it was Chelsea. I was torn between taking the call or trying to find something to say to Ashley because she was really starting to get pissed with my reaction, or lack there of.

"Hello?"

_"Spence?"_

"Chels what's wrong?"

_"Something happened, do you think you can come over? I really need you right now."_

"Of course. I'll be right there." When I said that Ashley's eyes locked with mine and I knew she wasn't happy with what I just said. I put my phone back in my pocket and faced the music.

"You're leaving?"

Maybe just then I should have listened to the little voice in my head telling me I should have have stayed.


	16. Should've known

**Chapter 16: Should've known**

I guess I should have known that Ashley's jealousy was gonna reach a break point at some point. Just like I knew she wanted me to stay with her. But I couldn't. I've never heard Chelsea's voice so broken and she knew that I was out with Ashley. That's what made the decision a no brainer. But I never thought Ashley would react that way. She made her way to her car and drove off leaving me completely alone in a parking lot about a half an hour away from Chelsea's.

I called Chelsea to let her know that I was gonna be a little late and I texted Ashley to get her to talk to me but I never got a text back. Just as I was about to enter Chelsea's building I tried calling Ashley. It rang two times and went to her voicemail. I decided to focus on Chelsea who made it pretty obvious that she needed me instead of someone who was really starting to aggravate me.

That night I spent four hours listening to Chelsea crying her heart out and it made realise some things. But I was being a good friend and not once did I talked about my own problems. Chelsea had more than enough to deal with at the moment and she really didn't need any more.

I put Chelsea to bed and waited for her to fall asleep before quietly exit her apartment. It was around two in the morning and I decided to walk all the way home, even if it was snowing and even if it was an hour and a half walk. I needed time to think. The quietness of the night made it possible. I needed time to figure some things out before I even talked to Ashley again. I needed to figure out what I wanted. After all that happened it was pretty clear that Ashley had no idea what she wanted. Thing is, after tonight, I wasn't even sure what I wanted anymore.

That's when my phone started to ring. I had a text message. I reached to my pocket and was surprised to see it was from Ashley. I kept on walking, my phone in hand deciding if i had enough strenght to deal with more drama that night.

**"Are you still with her?"**

Her lack of emotion in her text got straight to me. I knew it was only a text message but her lack of emotion towards Chelsea now was really evident. She really didn't care.

**"No. I'm walking home." **I put my phone in my pocket and laughed to myself. It took her almost five hours to realise that she had nothing to be jealous of. I was just being there for a friend.

I finally reached my street and I was walking a lot faster. It had stopped snowing and it was a lot colder than when I left Chelsea's apartment. I was really glad to see the end of my street. That's when I realised that I never herd anything back from Ashley. I smiled to myself realising that I made the right choice that night by going to Chelsea's but that sudden happiness soon faded away when I turned the corner and noticed the small black car parked in front of my house.

I stood there, completely unable to move even if it was cold. I was tired and freezing and I just couldn't deal with more drama for the night. Even if the darkness of the night I could see Ashley holding back my gaze. I slowly made my way to her car. I stopped as she bend over to unlock the door. I opened the door and sat down enjoying the warmth of her car.

"You just walked all the way from Chelsea's?" She asked me. Her voice was harsh, like she was mad at me.

"Yeah. I needed time to think." The calmess of my voice surprised me. I scoffed when I realised she never even asked me how Chelsea's was doing.

"What happened tonight?" I asked her finally looking at her. I had thought about that a lot on my way back home and I needed answers. I looked at her and I noticed something different about her. I just couldn't quite exactly figure out what.

"I broke up with my boyfriend. And when I told you, you went to see your friend." And it hit me. She was jealous. Of Chelsea. I snickered. Chelsea was like a big sister to me and Ashley knew that. She just could never understood that friendship. She felt treathened by it.

"I'm leaving town." Those three words I never saw coming.

"You're leaving?" I asked her trying to ger her to look at me. Something was up. She made quite an effort to keep her eyes away from me.

"I'm leaving in the morning." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. It was like she had set her mind up to something but she couldn't act on it. Something made it impossible.

That's when I saw right trough her. She didn't want to leave, it was just her way of dealing with this fucked up situation. It finally all made sense to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Vancouver."

"Did you tell your parents? And your boyfriend?"

"I haven't told my parents. He's just sad. He doesn't get it." I noticed she never corrected me when I said boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her, still looking at her.

She didn't say a word. For about ten minutes all that could be heard was silence. After what seemed an eternity she finally looked at me and said "One day, you'll understand."

And just like that I knew she was lying. That's what set me off. I got out of the car and just as I was about to slam the door in her face, something stopped me. I bent down to look at her one last time. "You're something else you know that? Everything you ever told me or said was just one big fucking lie. And I'm not gonna be a part of it anymore. I'm done. I'm just done. Done with you, and your supid mind games. I don't even care if I don't see you anymore." I closed the door calmly and made my way to my house. As I closed the door I heard her car leaving.

Six months later I learned that she never even wanted to go to Vancouver. She made up with her boyfriend the very same night that she broke things off with him. It took her two months to finally call me and be honest with me and she got upset because she didn't get any kind of reaction of me.

I never had my hapily ever after with Ashley. But as sad as it sounds, with some people you are better off.


End file.
